Seafoam Ice
by Selihyr
Summary: A story of Ariel and Elsa. I really do want an Ariel/Elsa relationship that is amazing and loving and generally you know...Angsty. but ill let you guys decide that.
1. Hard Headed

Anna came out of the dressing room and she twirled for her sister. The latest dress was elegant and it snugged her sisters hips and showed a promise that Elsa was sure she didn't want her sister seen in. Definately not by the horny boys that frequented Anna's high school, especially Anna's date Kristoff. She looked her sister up and down and shook her head. " Don't you think it shows a bit to much Anna?"

Anna looked at her self in the trio of mirrors that surrounded her and sighed. " Come on Elsa you said the first dress I tried on was to 'poofy' and the one after that was to short. This one goes down to my ankles."

Elsa looked at her sister again and this time she really looked. The green of floor length gown suited her sister perfectly and the golden strapless bodice of the gown framed her sister's torso elegantly. It cupped her breasts showing off the b-cups that her sister had. Elsa was really only worried about the back of the dress which was a criss cross of green gold fabric that showed the entire length of the younger girls back to just above her buttocks.

"You look great in it Anna, I just don't want the boys at the party to think anything along the lines that your easy to have." Anna looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

" Come on Elsa. You know as well as I do that I can take on any guys that try to do anything more than oogle me. I'm the second best in my kendo class, not to mention you and I go work out every other day." Anna stepped off the pedestal surrounded by mirrors and went to her sister. She sat on the edge of the chair her sister was in and whispered into her ear. " Not to mention im pretty sure every one remembers the time you nut checked Hans when he tried to hit on me at that party last spring."

Elsa chuckled at the thought but her face darkened a little. " Well he touched your butt and was definitely going for more. I'm not tolerant of boys who don't respect my sister." She gave Anna a little smile and leaned back into the chair further. " I love you Anna and no one gets to hurt you." Anna leaned in and hugged her sister tightly pulling her away from the leather seat.

" I know you do sis and im happy that you care so much. But Kristoff isn't like Hans and he most definitely treats me like a princess. You should see him when we go out. He opens the door for me, he makes sure I get the best seat in the movies, and he never tries to be anything other than a perfect gentleman." Elsa hugged her sister back and sighed. She pushed Anna gently off the arm of the chair and pointed at the pedestal.

"Spin for me again and I'll decide." Anna laughed and did as she was told. She even added a graceful curtsey at the end which made Elsa laugh. Elsa shook her head and laughed. " Okay okay this one works. Just promise me you'll wear that shawl I bought you last christmas. You know the purple one with the snowflake buttons." Anna noded and smiled.

"Thanks sis you're the best" Anna went back into the changing room and swapped back to her normal cloths. " You know you really do need to find a girlfriend Elsa. It's been 3 years already since you graduated high school and Belle went off to college."

Elsa outside blushed. " Anna i'm fine. We already talked about this. I'm just waiting for the right girl and after Belle it's kinda hard to find one that lives up to my standards."

Anna pulled the door open and gave her sister a small glare. " By standards you mean that what ever girl you want has to be absolutely and utterly perfect. A girl who can talk to you without sounding like a total ditz? Some one who can keep up with you in your impossible love for video games and anything tech related? Even Belle wasn't that good"

Elsa just blushed at Anna's description of her ideal girl. " Belle wasn't perfect but at least she tried. She may not have loved the video games and the techy stuff but she did know how to play a good game of chess." Anna smiled at her sister and laughed. She put the gown back on the hanger and pulled Elsa up to the register.

"I'm not saying go date a bimbo like Aurora or Cinderella. If you could just find some one who makes you happy I would be happy too." Anna pulled her wallet from her back pocket. She didn't like carrying a purse and a mens wallet let her carry everything she needed. She pulled out her debit card and slid it when she was prompted to. " I'm just saying you need to get out a bit more. Maybe take me clubbing so you can meet some new people. I'll even act as your wingman" Anna bit her lip as she said the last part hoping Elsa would listen to her. But Elsa just shook her head and grabbed the bags at her feet.

" I'm fine Anna. Now come on I wan't to hit the gym before it closes. Its been a few days since we went." Anna just shrugged her shoulders and the two left.

* * *

Elsa was gay. She had known since middle school. Specifically when her long time ex-girlfriend Belle had asked her out to the Sadies dance. Ok so not just from that but from the kiss that had come during the dance. Elsa had never really had an interest in guys and she loved that her family accepted her, especially Anna. When she had told her parents that she preferred girls over guys they had been silent for a little bit, but not not long. Her dad had given her a big hug and said something along the lines of " now I don't need to buy that shotgun I was thinking about." While her mom had just smiled.

Mom had asked her what made her feel this way and Elsa gave the best answer a 15yr old could give. That she enjoyed spending time with Belle and that as a girl Belle could understand Elsa just that much more, and Mom accepted it. There weren't any questions as to why she didn't like guys just why she liked Belle so much.

Belle and Elsa had dated in 8th grade platonically. Kissing, movie dates, and the occasional sleep over was all that happened until high school. Even then not a lot changed. Not until Belle asked if they could go further, and boy did they go a lot further. The kissing and groping was awkward at first but eventually the two of them got the hang of it. Elsa really did love it. She loved going down on Belle and watching Belles face as Elsa brought her over and over with her tongue. She loved the cute face that Belle wore through out their infrequent, but always passionate, love sessions.

The two of them kept their relationship going and frankly Elsa thought it would last forever. But Elsa's entire world came crashing down that night.

* * *

" Your turn Anna." Elsa got up from the leg curl machine and wiped it down. Anna moved from behind the machine and took Elsa's place.

" Spot me will you?" asked Anna. Elsa moved from behind the machine and moved the weights to the 80lb mark that Anna had begun to use recently, it was twice as heavy as the 40lbs that Elsa used.

"I got you sis go for it." Anna began the exercise pulling her ankles toward her buttocks and once there, letting it slowly go back to the resting position. Elsa watched her sister's shapely ass strain with the effort another nine more times. " Good job Anna. Up for another set or do you want to hit the pools now?"

Anna pushed up from the bench and grabed a towel to wipe away the sweat. "Pool please." Elsa smiled and pulled Anna from her sitting position and wiped Anna's forehead with her own towel.

"To the pools it is then." They both grinned and headed for the locker room. Both of them liked to take a dip after working out though Anna preferred to sit in the hot tub while Elsa swam laps. They changed into their swim suits and headed for the pool.

They were almost there when Anna stopped dead in her tracks and smacked a palm to her forehead. "Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot."

Elsa turned around and looked at her sister with a quizzical look. " What did you forget Anna?"

Anna squirmed in place and smiled shyly at Elsa. " I've got a date with Kristoff tonight. You wouldn't mind if I head home now to get ready right?" She pressed her palms together and gave Elsa big puppy dog eyes. " Please? I forgot and we are going to see the new Captain America movie. I really want to see it." Elsa eyed her sister and sighed.

" Fine. It's not like you were gonna swim laps with me any ways, you always just sit in the spa until im done." She gave a small smile and walked back to Anna. She gave her sister a quick hug and pulled away. " Go home and take a shower, but you better not spoil the movie when you get home. I want to see it too."

Anna bounced up and down smiling. " Thanks sis! I'll make it up to you. You and I can go see it next week after I get paid. My treat."

Elsa smiled at her sister. " Fine, but it better be your treat. Not like last time when you got us tickets but I ended up buying the popcorn and chocolate because you forgot to bring those from home."

Anna gave Elsa a quick hug and ran down the hall back to the locker room. " It will be. I won't forget."

Elsa shook her head and went to the pools. She slid herself slowly into the lap lanes and stretched out a little bit since her muscles were already starting to tense up from the work out. The water wasn't cold at all to Elsa and she slowly and methodically started her laps

* * *

It was only three months to graduation. Elsa and Belle had just gotten back from their date at the museum where they had both just spent the last three hours looking at the Titanic exhibit that was in town for the month. They had both had a grand time looking at all the pieces and Belle especially had fun laying on the replica couch that was shown in the movie. She had looked stunning on it Elsa had thought and had taken a picture for later.

"I had a great time tonight Elsa. The Titanic exhibit was breath taking." Belle leaned in for a kiss and then stopped. Elsa gave her a look and then asked.

" Why'd you stop Belle? Whats wrong? Do I have something in my teeth? Is my breath bad?" Elsa covered her mouth and started to get up from her bed and Belle grabbed her by the wrist.

"No Elsa there is nothing wrong with you. I-i h-have something to tell you Elsa."

Elsa looked worried as she sat down on the bed with Belle again. " What is it Belle? What do you have to tell me?"

Belle just looked at Elsa and tears started to slowly bead up in the corner of her eyes and then drop one at a time. " I'm leaving Elsa. I got accepted to Oxford college and I'm going to take the offer. It's a great oppourtunity and I really want to become a teacher. I know the US has so many colleges for it, but I'm going there so I can learn to teach at a higher level. I really like you Elsa, love you in fact but I want to go so bad. You understand right? We can still be f-friends right?"

Elsa sat there dumbfounded. Belle, her perfect Belle, who smelled of fresh roses and tasted of cherries was leaving. She wasn't just going down the road or even across the country. She was going to, as far as Elsa cared, the other side of the earth. Elsa had no idea that Belle had even applied for Oxford and she was heartbroken. She looked up at Belle and smiled, though it was through tears of her own.

" It's okay Belle I know exactly how much you want to teach. Im just shocked to hear this. I mean its great you got accepted into the college of your dreams and all that, but this is a huge surprise. When did you apply? Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa sat there crying now along with Belle both of them holding onto each other.

" I just did it on a whim. It wasn't like I planned it. I just applied online one day with my other colleges and I just received the letter today that I was accepted. I'm s-s-sorry Elsa, I don't want to leave you but this is a once and a lifetime chance. Y-you understand right?"

Elsa shook her head no and then she shook it yes. " I understand Belle it is important and you should take this chance. I'm just going to miss you so much you know?" She lifted her hands from where they clenched Belles shirt and wiped her eyes. " Lets make the best of this then. Until you go. You and I are going to do everything we ever wanted to do together that we can. Okay?" Elsa took her hand and cupped Belle's face and kissed her.

They both continued to see each other up until the end. Elsa and Belle sat next to each other at saw each other all of summer and then the day came. Belle and Elsa both cried at the airport on the day that Belle left. Belle gave Elsa one last kiss and then she walked away with her dad to the boarding station. Elsa cried when she got home and didn't come out for the rest of the summer choosing video games to the company of anyone else other than Anna who sometimes came in and spoke to her while they both ate chocolate.

* * *

Elsa dove under the water as she reached the end twisting so she could push off the wall. She hit the wall and pushed off with all her might and started back towards the other end of the pool. She rose from the water and lifted her arm to start her stroke. Just as she got one stroke, two stroke, then three strokes from the wall she ran into some one. Elsa ran head first into the other person and it hurt. She came up sputtering from the water holding her head while she treaded water and waited for the culprit to come up. But after a few seconds Elsa looked around and then down to see the person she had run into slowly sinking to the bottom of the the pool.

"Oh Shit!" Elsa dove as fast as she could and grabbed the other person under the arm and swam as fast as she could upwards and too the side of the pool. When she got there she shoved the other person up on the side of the pool and pulled herself up and out. She flipped the person on to their back and noticed it was a girl. Elsa ignored that fact for the moment though and she put her ear to the girl's chest. She heard a heart beat but no breathing. " Crap! Um CPR right?"

Elsa pulled the girls chin up to the right position and opened her mouth a little bit. Elsa took a deep breath and then pushed that breath into the other girl's mouth. She did this twice and then did three chest compressions before returning to give the girl more mouth to mouth. As she pressed her lips to the girls unconscious lips and blows one more time. The girl coughs and turns on her side as she spits out the water she had swallowed. The girl looked up at Elsa and scowled at her.

" You have a hard head you know that?


	2. Goodnight

Elsa stared at the girl from across the locker room. She had changed back into her skinny jeans and a blue polo shirt. The other girl had just gotten out of the shower and was in the middle of changing. Elsa had gasped softly when she had taken off her swim cap. The gorgeous red locks that had fallen and and framed the girls face had made Elsa blush slightly as she realized how beautiful the girl she had just given CPR too was.

The girl dropped her towel and Elsa shifted her gaze just slightly in the other direction. She caught the silhouette of the girls body at the edge of her vision and it made her blush again. The girl's hair draped down her back falling to to just above her shapely buttock. The hair wasn't just red though. It was that wonderful shade that roses turn as spring hits it's peak. Elsa looked even farther away as her blush crept even farther up her cheeks. She almost missed it when the girl spoke

" - your name?" Elsa shook out of her daze and looked at the girl. She was dressed in a flashy top that flowed with blue-green sequins and a pair of forest green skinny jeans. Elsa shook her head to indicate that she had not heard her. The girl put a hand on her hip and shook her head making the loose locks flow around her face. " I said what's your name?" She gave Elsa a pointed stare as if she was willing Elsa to speak.

" Me? My name is Elsa. Whats yours?" Elsa just stared as the girl slid over the bench in the locker room and glided toward her. The red-head stopped just a few inches short of Elsa, which by the way Elsa noticed pointed out that Elsa was definitely a few inches taller, and looked into her eyes.

" Im Ariel, Ms Hard head." She put her and out and poked Elsa's fore head with a finger. " Now do you have a good reason for being in my lane in the pool?" She pulled back and crossed her arms leaning back on the heel of her calf high boots. Elsa just looked at the girl and scowled lightly.

" Me in your lane? I believe it was the other way around. I'd been swimming in lane six for the last half our and all of a sudden i'm running into you-" She waved her hand at Ariel. "Ms oblivious. It's obviously not my fault that you didn't look before you dove." Elsa smiled as Ariel backed off aghast that Elsa would think it her fault. Ariel's face colored a nice light rose color as she thought of a reply. Defeated Ariel backed off and mumbled something too soft for Elsa to hear.

"mm sorry"

Elsa leaned in as if she hadn't heard her, and truthfully she had barely caught what the red head had said. " What was that?"

Ariel looked up at Elsa and pouted slightly. " I'm sorry okay! I didn't see you under the water when I jumped, and I was just excited to get to the pool after not being able to go for the last week an a half." She threw her hands up in further defeat before crossing them across her chest and nervously fiddling with the sequins on her sleeves.

" It's okay." Elsa sat down on the bench between the two and smiled shyly up at Ariel. " I got to give CPR to a cute girl in the process" Her smile grew slightly as she watched Ariel take another step back and then blush a deep red. Elsa smiled coyly this time and she leaned closer to Ariel. " What? Embarrassed by a kiss that wasn't even a kiss?"

Ariel backed up even further and ended up plopping on the bench behind her when she ran it into the back of her own knees. Ariel mumbled something again and Elsa had to lean in to hear the end of it. " -irst kiss"

Elsa got up off the bench and leaned down in front of Ariels face. " What was that?"

"That was my first kiss!" Ariel looked up and found her face just an inch away from Elsa's and she blushed an even deeper crimson. Elsa leaned forward and landed a quick peck on the corner of Ariels mouth before standing up straight giggling slightly.

" And there is your second." It took Elsa a second longer to realize what she had done before she herself turned a brilliant shade of red. She turned around and quickly grabbed her bag and started for the exit. Ariel looked after her startled and ran to catch up. She caught Elsa's wrist just as she was reaching for the door. Elsa stopped mid-motion and turned to Ariel.

Ariel pulled Elsa around to face her and then she stood on her toes and kissed Elsa full on the lips. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds just that light soft sensation of each others lips pressed together. Ariel finally backed off from her tippy toe position and looked up at Elsa. She pursed her lips and looked the blonde in the eyse. " That was my third."

Elsa blushed again this time turning almost purple. She just stood there with her wrist forgotten in Ariel's grip. She looked down at Ariel and breathed out slowly.

" Do you wan't to go get something to eat?" Ariel nodded and turned to pick up her bag. She realized she was still holding onto Elsa and she suddenly let go. She walked over to her bag and picked it up and when she turned back Elsa was still there. She smiled and walked back to Elsa. She held out her hand and blushed once more a rosy pink.

"Do you mind?"

Elsa stared down at the hand in front of her and then she took it. It felt just smaller than hers and it seemed like a perfect fit. She smiled down at Ariel and shook her head.

" Not at all"

* * *

The drive had been a short one. Ariel had quietly gotten into the passenger side of Elsa's VW Bug after Elsa had asked her if she wanted to drive there or ride with Elsa. Elsa didn't question why Ariel decided to ride with her she just went along with it. The two of them rode in silence together for a while until Elsa realized that she didn't know where she was going. So she looked at Ariel who was still holding her hand as she drove and asked.

" So um where do you want to go? I don't usually eat anything heavy after a work out, cause well you know I just worked off all those calories." Ariel nodded really quick and thought about it. When they got to the next light she spoke up.

" How about Wendy's then?" Elsa gave her a questioning look and Ariel just started rambling. " I mean you can order one of their low calorie salads and I can get some fries and I don't know maybe a chicken sandwich. Or we can go some where else if you don't want to go there I mean thats just what I want to get, and you are kind of driving an-"

Elsa chuckled and squeezed Ariel's hand. " Wendy's works." Elsa hit the gas as the light turned green. " I like their chicken ceasar salad." Ariel looked at Elsa and smiled lightly. The two of them sat in silence as Elsa drove, still holding hands.

They pulled into the parking lot and Elsa had to lightly tug on her hand so she could park the car and turn it off. Ariel let go immediately and she undid her seat belt. The two of them sat in the car for a minute before Elsa spoke up. " Should we go inside? It is almost eight-thirty." Ariel nodded and they both got out of the car. Elsa walked up to the door and pulled it open. She held it so Ariel could walk through and then she went in herself. Ariel stood off to the side looking at the menu. Elsa smiled at her and walked up to the cashier.

"I'll take a chicken caesar salad and a large chocolate frosty in a bowl please." the cashier smiled at her input the order.

"that will be $5.39 please." Elsa nodded and pulled her purse around. She dug around and then pulled a long white wallet out that had snowflakes and a small snowman as the clasp on it. She pulled out a twenty and handed it to the cashier. The cashier took the money and then handed Elsa back her change and the recipt. " You are order 117. It will be right out." Elsa nodded and moved to the side so Ariel could order.

Ariel went up to the counter and ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a medium drink. She paid with her card and got her order number 118. Both of them went and sat a a booth just on the other side of the restaurant where they could see the counter. They both sat in semi-silence while they waited for their orders to come up. When the server called their numbers both of them got up and got their food. Elsa grabbed her tray and then two spoons. As they got back to their booth Elsa pushed her salad to the side and grabbed the frosty. She took off the plastic cover and took one of the spoons and motioned for Ariel to take the other.

" For me?" Ariel said as she looked at the other spoon. Elsa just nodded as she dipped her spoon into the frosty. She lifted the spoon to her mouth and turned it over just as she put it in her mouth so that the chocolaty goodness hit her tongue first instead of the spoon. She closed her eyes and let out a small sound. When she opened them she saw Ariel staring at her with a small smile on her face. " That was cute Elsa" She took the spoon that Elsa and left for her and mimicked the girl. When she had finished the bite she looked at Elsa again who smiled.

" It's good right." Ariel nodded and took another bite before speaking up.

" I thought you said you don't want to eat heavy. You know cause you just worked out." Elsa took another bite and then she shrugged.

" Chocolate doesn't count. Most people think there are only five food groups but chocolate gets its verry own pyramid. So it doesn't count." Elsa blushed slightly as she said this and took another bite.

Ariel's smile widened and she took another bite too.

" I can see that. I mean who doesn't love chocolate?"

Elsa mock sighed and wiped a non-existent bead of sweat from her for head. " I'm glad you see it that way. Because I could never be friends with some one who didn't like chocolate." Ariel just giggled as she took another bite of the soft serve and then she pointed her spoon at Elsa.

"Well your in good hands because I love chocolate." The two of them laughed softly as they continued to eat the frosty. When it came down to the last bite they both looked at each other and grinned. Ariel struck first though and she snatched the last morsel of ice cream onto her spoon. She was just about to put it into her mouth when she noticed Elsa's almost sad pleading face. Ariel blushed slightly and offered the bite to Elsa. Elsa smiled and leaned over the table and took the spoon into her mouth. A stray platinum blonde lock fell forward from her face as the woman ran her tongue across the bottom of the spoon and made yet another small sound as she pulled back.

"Thanks for the bite" She grinned lightly and adjusted the wisp of hair that had displaced itself. Ariel just nodded and put her spoon down onto her tray before pulling her burger in front of her. She unwrapped it and then adjusted the bun so that the patty wasn't falling off. She lifted it to her mouth and took a bite.

Elsa took the plastic top off of her salad and poured the dressing all over it. She pushed the chicken and lettuce around making sure to get every bit she could covered in the dressing. They ate in silence for a few moments before Elsa looked up at Ariel. " So why hadn't you been to the pool in over a week?"

Ariel looked up at the sound of Elsa's voice and gave a questioning look before realizing what Elsa was talking about. She swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and then took a sip of her soda. " I had auditions" She pulled a fry from its holder and nibbled on the end of it. " I was trying out for The Little Mermaid part, cause you know" She waved her hand up and down indicating herself. Elsa nodded understanding what the girl meant. " And on top of that I had entrance exams for the acting school my dad wants to put me in." Ariel rolled her eyes and took another sip of her soda. " So between studying for those stupid exams and going to call backs for the audition I haven't had time to make it to the pool."

Ariel finished her french fries and pushed her tray to the side. " What about you" Ariel streatched her arms above her head making the sequins on her shirt shimmer in the light. " Are you usually at the pool that late?" Elsa pushed what was left of her salad out of the way and shook her head.

" No not really. I had been working out with my sister but she skipped out on the pool part for a date with her boyfriend. We usually go every other day but the last couple days we have been searching for a dress for her prom." Ariel's eyes lit up at the mention of prom.

"Oh! That has to be fun. Going around and trying on dress after dress." Elsa squinted her eyes at Ariel then looked away.

" I guess. I mean if you like that kind of thing. I prefer killing a few mobs over walking around and trying on dresses. I mean whats the point if you are only going to wear the dress one time?"

Ariel shook her head and was about to speak when her phone went off. " Oh. Sorry let me get this." Elsa just nodded as Ariel pulled out her phone and slid her finger across the screen to answer it.

" Hi daddy." Ariel's brow furrowed " I just went to the pool daddy, it's no big deal." Ariel looked and Elsa and rolled her eyes. " Well you don't need to pick me up daddy, I made a new friend and she is gonna drive me home." Elsa's eyebrow shot up at the comment and she looked around and then finally pointed at herself in question. Ariel smiled as she talked into the phone. " Yes daddy I'll be home by midnight. Yes I know I have the final call back tomorrow and I'll be just fine."

Elsa peered mischievously at Ariel and then she leaned across the table just a moment away from Ariel's face. Ariels eye's opened wide and the sudden lack of distance between them. " Ok daddy ill see you at home." Elsa's shoulder length hair framed her face creating a veil between the two girls and the rest of the restaurant. Elsa leaned that bit forward and flicked her tongue out and licked the other girls bottom lip before leaning back into her own seat. Ariel shivered at the contact and blushed for what seemed the umpteenth time that night. She stammered into her phone a goodbye and then hurriedly put it back in her pocket. When she had composed herself she looked at Elsa. " What was that for?"

Elsa just looked to her right and smiled. " I was just taking some of my payment for driving you home later." She then looked down at her watch and it read eight fifty-five. " How about we start heading for your place anyways. That way you can get your rest for tomorrow." Ariel and Elsa both stood up and threw away their trash. They walked out of building and got into the Elsa's car. Elsa left the radio off again and let Ariel guide her to her house.

Ariel was off and on staring at Elsa until she just couldn't stand the silence any more. " Can we go some where first. Before you take me home that is?" Elsa looked over at Ariel and quirked her eyebrow.

" And where were you thinking of going Ariel?" Ariel sat shyly wringing her hands in her lap.

"If you don't mind I want to go to the park that's just around the corner from my house. I don't want to go home just yet." Elsa looked sideways at Ariel again but just as she was about to say something Ariel started talking again. " And it has swings so we can both take turns pushing each other. I mean you like swings right? If not its okay you can just drop me off at home an-" Elsa cut her off with a laugh.

" It's fine Ariel. I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you." Ariel blushed in the semi-darkness of the car and whispered

" Thank you."

* * *

Elsa maneuvered her VW through the empty side streets that Ariel guided her down. They finally took a right and Elsa flipped a u-turn to park next to the curb. The park was situated next to an elementary school. Elsa turned off the engine and they both got out of the car. Ariel skipped up the side walk and plopped her self down on the swing and started pushing her self. Elsa walked up slowly and sat down in the other swing and just watched Ariel.

" Hey Elsa thanks" Ariel spoke as she swung back and forth. She slowed her self down and and stood up from the swing. She moved in front of Elsa so that it was Ariel who was looking down. " If I had looked before I jumped we probably wouldn't have had a fun night like this." She bent forward and hugged Elsa tightly. She breathed deeply and smelled vanilla and peppermint. When she let go Elsa was smiling.

" If you had looked before you jumped I wouldn't have kissed a beautiful girl like you. Three times at that." Ariel face turned the same shade as her hair and she backed up as Elsa stood up from the swing. " And I wouldn't be getting a good night kiss right now."

Ariel's eyes opened wide as Elsa leaned in close, but she hesitated just far enough away to make it her choice. Ariel thought of backing down for a split second, but just as Elsa was going to pull away Ariel put her hands on Elsa's shoulders and kissed her.

Elsa started leaning back into Ariel and she wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist. Ariel was surprised when Elsa flicked her tongue across her lips, but she parted them slightly and Elsa took advantage of the opening and slowly inserted her tongue into Ariel's mouth. She licked lightly across the red heads teeth and finally she slid her own tongue next hers and Ariel let out a soft moan. Elsa leaned over enough so that Ariel was flat on her her feet and she brought her hand up to caress Ariel's face. After what seemed like forever to the girls they both broke from the kiss still staring into each other's eyes and panting hard.

Ariel's face was flush with the effort and her lips were a little swollen. Elsa had the same flush in her face but her lips weren't as red. She leaned forward and planted another, though this time chaste, kiss on Ariel's lips. " I think that was pretty good don't you"

Ariel just nodded her head and she stepped into Elsa and gave her a quick hug. " I think I need to get home about now." Elsa nodded.

" Do you want me to drive you the rest of the way?" Ariel shook her head.

" Its just around the corner I can walk" Elsa looks down at Ariel with a sparkle in her eye.

" Are you sure?" Ariel nods and takes Elsa by the hand.

" Its ok. Hey let me walk you to your car." Elsa smiles and follows Ariel to her Bug. She unlocks the door and gets in. She starts the car and rolls down the window.

" It was good to meet you today Ariel." Ariel bends down so she can look Elsa in the eyes and nods.

" It was a great day thanks to you Elsa. Well you know besides the whole almost drowning bit." Both of them laugh at the event which seemed ages ago when only just a few hours had passed. Ariel leaned into the car and gave Elsa one last quick kiss before backing up. " I'll see you around?"

Elsa nodded. "Definitely." They smiled at each other one last time and then Elsa drove off. Ariel started walking home and stopped dead when she realized that she had forgotten to give Elsa her number.

" Oh no!"


	3. As Luck Would Have It

Elsa turned the key in the lock and turn away from the door. She had just finished helping the last customer and was locking up. She rolled down the metal shutters and sighed as she looked back at her store. The last customer's kids had run amok and knocked a bunch of game cases from the shelves. Elsa loved her job as the store manager at GameStop but she hated closing. She usually opened the store and was out by 4 pm. , but because one of her other managers had been seriously sick over the last week she had been forced to close the store every night because of it. This meant she hadn't been able to go to the gym for over a week and it was making her cranky.

Not just because she hadn't been able to work out but because, though she didn't want to say it out loud, she wanted to see Ariel again. That Friday had been just a little over a week ago, and it wasn't till she had gotten back to her apartment that night that she realized she had forgotten to get Ariel's phone number, or any other way to contact her. Elsa had tried looking the girl up on Facebook but had no success due to all the troll accounts and wannabe's that had pictures of the cartoon princess.

Elsa sighed as she picked up the cases and put them back on the shelves. She grabbed the remote for the TV and hit the power button shutting off the constant background noise that was game reviews and game trailers all day.

Elsa went to the back of the store and sat down at the computer and started filling out the day's report. She hit the send button on her final email and reclined back into the computer chair. Sighing she lifts her hands and pulls the pen out of her hair that was pinning her bun in place. She shakes her head and lets her hair fall around her face. She breathes out forcing a random wisp of hair to flutter up and then fall right back into her face. She puts the pen in her mouth as she pulls her hair behind her ears and stands up.

"Lets get out of here." She walks over to the store alarm pad and sets the code. She moves over to the desk and picks up her purse and heads for the front door. Lifting up the gates she unlocks the door and steps outside. She rolls the gate down again and locks it and then the door. She looks across the parking lot to see that Walmart was as busy as ever. Elsa looked down at her watch and saw the time. 9:45 pm.

" Great." she rolls her eyes and gets out her phone from her purse. Three missed text messages from Anna. She hit Anna's contact picture and hit call.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey sis. Did you just get off work."

"Yea sorry. My last customer was a nightmare. He had no control over his kids and they trashed the place."

"I'm sorry Elsa. So did you want to go to the gym tonight? I know its late but we haven't gone together in over a week."

" Sorry Anna. I know we need to go, but I'm tired and i have a game release tomorrow night. Though i don't know why they are having us do a midnight release for Final Fantasy XIV again. It's only the PS4 release." Elsa heard Anna let out a breath on the other end of the phone.

"It's ok Elsa. Just take care of yourself alright? I don't want you collapsing because you overworked yourself." Elsa smiled at the comment and said goodbye. She looked over at the U-swirl and saw that the open sign was still on. She smiled and started across the parking lot. As she walked she hummed the tune to a song that had been stuck in her head all day.

Elsa opened the door to U-swirl and stepped inside. The green and purple polka dot decor was familiar to her. She nodded at the cashier and headed for the frozen yogurt. She grabbed the a medium sized bowl and went to the dispensers. First was chocolate, it was always chocolate. After that the debate began. She could get a whole variety of flavors such as pineapple, butter pecan, NY cheesecake, peppermint patty, strawberry shortcake and a few others. She thought about it for about a minute before moving to the "Peppermint Patty" station and pulled on the handle. She filled the cup to about the top and went over to the toppings. She put two generous scoops of brownie bits and went to the cashier. She paid for her yogurt, grabbed a spoon and walked out of the soon to close store. She walked along the edge of the stores and followed the sidewalk around to the street behind them. She took a right and walked for a bit.

Elsa's apartment building was actually right behind the Walmart she worked across from. Thus her reason for walking home instead of driving her VW. She thought it was unnecessary to drive such a short distance and waste the gas when she could walk to work. She turned again this time into her apartment complex. She followed the winding path from the entrance to her apartment. Walking up the stairs she shifted the frozen yogurt bag out of the way while digging through her purse for her keys. As she reached her door she pulled her keys out and raised them up victorious. She put the key in its place and unlocked the door. She moved into her apartment expertly dodging around the assortment of furniture she had till she stepped into the kitchen.

Elsa flipped the light on in the kitchen and put down her purse and U-swirl bag. She pulled out her deserved treat and went into her room, Elsa put down her frozen yogurt on the desk in the corner and shuffled over to her closet. She pulled off her clothes and threw them into her dirty clothes hamper and pulled out a night gown from her closet. It was a solid silk shift colored the same color that ice seemed to take as glaciers formed. It was her favorite one and she smiled as the gown came down to just above her knees. Elsa went back over to her desk and grabbed her frozen yogurt. Not being able to resist any more she popped the plastic cover from it and took a bite.

"Mm-mm." Elsa took her treat to bed and turned on the TV.

* * *

"Again!" Ariel sighed as the demon director made her start from the beginning of the scene again. Ursula was a witch just like the character from the play that she was directing. Heck, Ursula wasn't even her real name, Abigail Carrie Umbridge, that was her real name and why she had changed it Ariel knew not but what she did know was that Ursula was getting on her last nerve. Ariel had to restart the scene for what now seemed like the fiftieth time now.

She walked back to stage left and waited for the cue. As the music started Ariel strode across that stage singing.

"_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't You think_

_my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think_

_im the girl_

_The girl who has every-"_

"No no no! You are not hitting that note right! You have got to go higher Ariel or you are just going to bungle the entire play!" Ursula stomped up the steps and her pudgy feet causing the wood to creek. " How many times have we gone over this you need to make your voice soar like an eagle and hold it there or I'm going to give this part to Aurora. Just because you may look like our heroine doesn't mean you're the only girl for the part Ariel. I can get your replacement here in fifteen minutes." Ursula whipped a rolled up magazine she was holding in front of Ariel's face to emphasize the point.

" Alright ma'am I'll practice that note tonight especially." Ursula threw her hands up in exasperation.

" No you won't practice that note. You are going to practice every single song right here in front of me until i am sure you have it down. You're not committed enough Ariel. Don't think i don't know about you sneaking out of rehearsal early. What would your father say if i told him this huh? For sure you would be grounded. Now start over we are not going home till you have every song to perfection tonight."

Ariel sighed again. She had been hoping to leave early like Ursula had mentioned but apparently she had been found out. She walked over to stage left again and started the scene over, but as she did she started to daydream about the last week away from Elsa, that hard headed girl she had met in the pool, and her first kiss.

* * *

Ariel's face hit the pillows first. She lay there for a few minutes before her phone buzzed. Groaning she lifted her head up and rolled over as she pulled it out of her jeans pocket. She hit the lock button and her screen blinked to life. It was a message from her brother Eric.

" _Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? I know you don't have school or rehearsals tomorrow so what do you say? It'll be late."_

Ariel thought about it and shrugged. It would be a better chance than what she had done for the last week. Practically everyday she had been going to the gym with hopes of running into Elsa, though a little less literally this time, but to no avail. She unlocked her phone and sent back a reply.

" _Sure, but you are buying me McDonald's"_

She hit send and then hit the lock button. Ariel looked over at her alarm and read the time '00:23'

"Ugh. Why the hell did that witch keep me this late. The play isn't even for another month and a half so why do i have to have everything perfect right now."

Ariel sighed again and stood up. She pulled off her shirt, unclasped her bra and unceremoniously dropped them both onto the floor. She shimmied out of her jeans and flopped back onto her bed. She pulled the covers from the scrunched up mess at the bottom of her bed over herself. She looked at the clock one more time '00:27'

"Ugh!" Ariel pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep.

* * *

"Bradley! Where is that box of guides for tonight." Elsa huffed as she moved another box of merchandise out to the floor of the store.

"It's right here Elsa cool your jets." Bradley tapped his hands on a box that was sitting next to him on the back counter. " Why are you so flustered Elsa? It's not like we expect a big turnout tonight. I got maybe-" he walked the two steps to the computer and pulled up a list. "-twenty reservations for the PS4 version of Final Fantasy XIV. I doubt more than five of them actually show up to get it at midnight." Elsa stretched her arms upwards and sighed.

"Yea yea you're probably right Bradley, but tonight would be a bad night to not have all the stuff ready if corporate decided to come in randomly. You know they like to do stuff like that." Bradley just nodded and rolled his eyes.

" Yea that they do. Hey before I go home you want anything from Starbucks?" Bradley pulled up the work clock program and punched out for the end of his shift. Elsa moved the cardboard cutout of a armored warrior so that i was more visible in the window and turned back to him.

"Thanks but no thanks. I brought a Five Hour with me." She walked back behind the counter and grabbed her keys. Elsa walked to the front of the store. Bradley followed her and stopped at the door as she unlocked it for him. " Have a good night."

"You too Elsa. Don't stay open much longer past midnight I'm telling you not a lot of people are going to show up."

Elsa nodded her head. "Believe me i don't want to be stuck here that late." Bradley shrugged his shoulders and walked off to his car. Elsa locked the door back up and went to the back. The time on the clock read '23:00'. " Only about an hour till i have to open up the doors again." Elsa walked into the employee restroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun and she was tired of the way it was sitting on top of her head. Elsa pulled out the pin that was holding it there and shook her head. Her hair fell around her shoulders and she smiled lightly at the release of pressure. Bored Elsa stood and braided her hair into a single french braid that rested on her shoulder. When she was finished she looked into the mirror with satisfaction and headed out.

The clock now read '23:25' She grabbed her GameStop hat and jammed it on her head. She went back out to the front of the store and unlocked the door again. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game, but she didn't have to wait long. The game may have only had twenty per-orders but more than twenty people showed up. By the time midnight hit she had thirty plus people in the store waiting with their tickets to get the game. Elsa worked through the unexpected rush and was winding down as the last customer left the store. She was putting out more games on the display rack when she heard the door chime again.

"Hi welcome to GameStop. We are only selling copies for the PS4 version of Final Fantasy XIV right now. Is that what you have come to get?" Elsa fixed the last case and turned around to see a young man at the counter.

" Yea actually. I wanted to get two copies if i could. Oh and guides too."

"No problem sir give me one minute." Elsa turned back to her stock and grabbed two copies of the game and then knelt down to the box that had the last of the game guides. As she did this she heard the door chime once again. Struggling with the tape on the box Elsa finally gets two of the guides free and stands up. She turns around and sets the games and books on the counter. She looks up at the young man and sees her.

"Ariel!" Ariel looked at Elsa startled to see her standing there. Not only standing there but in a GameStop polo and hat with her hair braided.

"Elsa! Oh my god Elsa!" Ariel smiled widely.

" You two know each other?" This was from the young man next to Ariel.

"Yes. Sorry Eric. I met Elsa at the gym over a week ago and we hung out afterwards. We forgot to exchange numbers so I haven't had any way to get a hold of her."

"I tried looking you up on facebook you know." Ariel smiled at Elsa shyly. It was Eric who answered for her.

" I'll bet you ran into about a million fan pages and look'a'likes didn't you?" Elsa nodded as she rang up the games and guides for Eric.

"that seems about the right number. Do you have a GameStop card?" Eric nodded and pulled out his wallet. He retrieved his GameStop card and a credit card. Elsa took the GameStop card and scanned it. " Alright now swipe your payment please." Elsa looked up at Ariel and bit her lip softly so that neither of the two would notice, but she did linger on Ariel's eyes.

Ariel caught the look and decided to act. "Elsa. Are you almost done? It's only a few minutes till one in the morning. If you want Eric and I are going to go to McDonald's afterwards."

Elsa was caught slightly off guard by the question and fumbled as she handed Eric his recipt. "Yea. Sure. If you don't mind waiting. I mean I gotta close up shop first but yea. It should only take me about ten minutes." Ariel and Eric both nodded.

"Yea no problem Elsa. We will be waiting out side." Elsa nodded and let the two of them out of the store. She locked the door and went to the back room.

It was then that she freaked. " I can't believe it. I found her, or rather she found me, well her brother did, but thats besides the point. I found Ariel again!" Elsa had been annoyed all week with being unable to go to the gym and missing any possible chance of running into Ariel there. She had least expected for her to show up in her place of work. No less at almost one in the freaking morning for a game release.

Wait what would Ariel think of her job? Would she tink Elsa a nerd for it, though she totally was, but that was besides the point. Not to mention the brother. Elsa couldn't tell if he was older or younger than Ariel. Elsa rushed through the closing procedures and grabbed her purse. She stopped to check herself in the mirror. After re-braiding the last third of her braid Elsa shut off the lights and set the store alarm. She practically ran through the store to get out. She put her key in and unlocked the door. She shifted outside, pulled down the metal gate and locked both the gate and the door. She turned around to see Ariel leaned up against a new Ford Mustang.

Elsa walked up to her trying not to blush. " Is this yours?" She looked at Ariel as she said this but missed the red-heads dismissal.

"No its Eric's he got it for his twentieth birthday. Come on." Ariel opened the door for Elsa and after Elsa slid into the back seat she got in next to her. Ariel smiled coyly as her knee bumped Elsa's. " Alright Eric we are set back here. To McDonald's!"

"HaHa alright lil' sis." Eric backed out of the parking lot and headed across the street to the convienetly placed fastfood chain. He pulled into the drive thru and rolled down his window.

"Hello thank you for choosing McDonald's what can I get for you?" Eric looked back at the girls and shook his head.

" One moment please"

"Sure, just order when you are ready."

"Okay what do you want Ariel? You too Elsa, my treat since Ariel came with me tonight"

Elsa looked at Ariel who just nodded her approval. "Ok um. I'll take a large chocolate chip frappe and two cherry pies." Ariel leaned over Elsa to get a better look at the menu. Her hair fell over her shoulder and onto Elsa's arms and lap.

"Eric I want a hot fudge sundae and a large order of french fries." Eric let out a laugh.

"Yes little princess what ever you want." Eric signaled the drive through attendant and made the order. He pulled around to the second window and handed over the credit card he had used earlier. Eric turned in his seat to see the two girls better. " So Elsa am I dropping you back off in the parking lot so you can get your car?"

Elsa shook her head before realizing he couldn't see her as well as she thought due to the light. " No if you don't mind I actually live in the apartments behind the Walmart. I usually walk to and from work since it is so close."

"Okay no problem." He turned back as the attendant opened up the window once more. He grabbed Elsa's frappe and Ariel's sundae. He took the small bag that held the two's snacks. He handed the food and drinks back and started forward out of the drive through. He doubled back the way that they had come from towards the GameStop and straight past it and Walmart to the apartments behind. "Tell me when to turn Elsa."

After they passed a storage unit company she told him to make a right into the apartment complex. She guided him through the maze that was the complex's streets and told him to park. The trio got out of the Car.

"So this is where you live then Elsa?" Ariel motioned to the buildings in front of and around them.

" Yep I'm actually on the third floor in the back over here if you want to come and sit for a bit." Ariel looked to Eric who just shrugged.

" Ariel if you want to stay that's cool by me, i'd like to get back home though and start on my new game. Ya know the whole reason for us going out tonight. I love that you met Elsa here again, but like I said I want to play my game." Ariel looked at Elsa and gave a small sigh.

"I would love to stay but as you can see my bro-"

" I can give you a ride home in the morning if you want? Or sooner. Its no trouble really, and this way your brother gets to go home and play." Eric smiled wide.

"Works for me. See you later Red." Eric opened up the driver's door and slid into the seat. He flipped the key for the engine and the motor purred to life. The two girls watched as he drove off.

"Red?"

"It's been his nickname for me since i was little. He won't stop using it no matter how much i ask." Elsa smiled at that and laughed too.

"Okay then. Ready Red" Elsa looked to Ariel and again bit her lip watching for the other girls reaction. Ariel just rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.


	4. Late Night, Morning After

**A/N-** Soooooo. I guess people like this. So im probably going to keep writing this for a while. I know im not the best author...or the most consistent. But life is life and sadly that comes first. SO for now ENJOY THE ARIELSA GOODNESS and leave a review if you like it. Tell me what you like, what you don't and then ill just be bitter in my corner trying to make it better.

* * *

" You can just put the food down on the table right there." Elsa shuffled in between her couch and the well worn futon in her livingroom. She hit the switch and the flood lights for both the kitchen and livingroom came on. She walked the two steps to the kitchen and opened up her refrigerator. " Do you want ketchup or anything for your fries?"

Ariel put the food down on the coffee table and flopped down onto Elsa's couch. " I don't know. Let me catch my breath first. I don't know how you ran up those stairs and are just fine. It felt like there was a million of them."

Elsa laughed from the kitchen. "Fifty-one."

"What?"

Elsa came around the counter from kitchen with two paper plates and a bottle of ketchup. " There are only fifty-one steps Ariel, and the reason I'm not out of breath is because i run up and down them a minimum of twice a day." She put the plates and ketchup on the table and sat down on the other end of the couch. Ariel sat up and pulled her sundae and fries out, placing them on one of the paper plates. She also pulled out Elsa's cherry pies and put them on the other plate.

"Why did you get a third floor apartment? I mean all the stairs have to be a pain." Elsa nodded in agreement with Ariel as she took a drink of her frappe. She answered when she was done.

"Simply because it's cheaper. Rent for the third floor is cheaper because of the inconvenience to tenants who have to walk the stairs since there is no elevator." Elsa pulled one of her pies from the packaging and took a bite. The pie broke at the middle point and a clump of cherries and preservatives fell. The glob rolled down Elsa's chin and down her shirt. "Gah!Tbats Hobt!" Ariel couldn't help herself she burst out laughing. Elsa tried to glare at her as she ran for the kitchen. She swallowed the bite as she got to the kitchen and stood over the trash can as she pulled the cherry goop out from in between her shirt and chest.

Ariel followed Elsa into the kitchen a french fry in hand. " Sorry Elsa it was kind of funny. Oh and you have something right here" Ariel pointed to the corner of her own mouth to show what she meant. Elsa brought her hand up and wiped at the spot but only succeeded in smearing it. Ariel laughed and then leaned forward. She took her thumb and ran it across Elsa's bottom lip. She got all the excess cherry off and then she stuck her thumb in her mouth. " Mmm. Cherry and vanilla. Didn't know they were putting vanilla in the pies now." Elsa blushed a nice shade of crimson.

"Thats because they aren't. That was my lip gloss." Ariel raised her eyebrows at the fact and then pulled her thumb from her mouth. She turned and leaned against the counter and nonchalantly licked her thumb again.

"Well then i guess it is you who tastes good." Elsa's blush deepened. Still holding the polo away from her chest she walked past Ariel and through the door next to the kitchen . She shut the door behind her. Elsa pulled her shirt off and threw it to the corner where her laundry basket was. She also unhooked her bra and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed the wash rag from the bathtub and wetted it in the sink.

_I found her again and this happens. How undignified can i look._

Elsa used the rag to wipe her chest and face. She placed the rag back on the edge of the shower and walked back out into her room. She grabbed her nightgown from its spot on the back of her computer chair and pulled it over her head. She then shimmied out of her jeans threw those to the same corner where her polo now was.

"Elsa are you ok?" Ariel was standing on the other side of the door waiting.

"Yea ill be right out. I'm just changing my clothes since my work ones now have cherry bits all over them."

"Okay" Elsa looked at the door and smiled slightly before going back to the bathroom. She pulled on one of the drawers and looked through it for her lip gloss, successful at that she held the tube in front of her. Elsa looked at the tube and then at herself in the mirror. She thought about it for maybe half a second before popping the top off the tube. Elsa ran the gloss across her bottom lip and then pursed her mouth so that the gloss covered both her lips. She placed the tube back into the drawer and closed it. Elsa walked back to her door and opened it.

Ariel was still standing in the kitchen and saw Elsa when the door opened. She saw Elsa standing there in her ice blue nightgown and colored slightly. " You look nice Elsa." Ariel looked down at her self. Her yellow shirt with a cartoon fish on it and Frosted Flakes pj bottoms and shook her head.

"Thank you." Elsa walked to the living room and stood in front of the couch. She grabbed the remote and held it up to show Ariel. "Want to watch something? I have netflix and cable. I'm in the middle of watching Lost Girl. Its a show about a unaligned succubus who goes around kicking ass and saving the Fae in her city."

" That sounds good to me. I've never heard of it but it sounds cool." Ariel walked from the kitchen and joined Elsa. She sat down on one end of the couch. " Do you have work tomorrow, or i guess it's today now isn't it?" Elsa shook her head.

" No I don't have to because i worked the midnight release."

"Okay, i just didn't want to impose if you have to sleep." Ariel brought her feet up underneath herself and got into a more comfortable position. Elsa sat down on the middle cushion and shook her head.

" You're not imposing. I'm glad we get to hang out again after forgetting to exchange numbers. Besides i usually stay up late anyways. I'm kind of a night owl." Elsa didn't mention that she was usually sitting on WoW when she was up this late, but that wasn't important. Right?

"Okay. Now hit play on this show it sounds interesting." Elsa brought up the remote and turned on her TV. The Netflix app was built right into her smart TV so Elsa clicked on the App waited for it to connect to the internet. She cast a sidelong glance at Ariel who was munching on one of her french fries. Ariel looked at her as the app connected and the movies and shows started scrolling across the screen. Elsa turned her vision back to the TV and found the show she had mentioned. Hitting play she sunk down into the cushions of her couch and waited for the protagonist in the show to talk through the opening. " So she was abandoned when she was a baby?"

"What?" Elsa looked back to Ariel who waved her hand at the TV. " Oh Yea. Her fae mom kidnapped her from her father and then left her with a human couple so that she could grow up a normal kid."

"But, she isn't normal? She looks human to me."

Elsa laughed and pointed at another character on the show. " Dyson is a werewolf, Bo is a succubus, Kenzi the one with the samurai sword is the only human that generally hangs out with Bo. She is her 'manager'. Every time Bo gets hurt she runs to Dyson because as a succubus she needs to have sex to heal."

"Oh." Ariel turned back to the TV. "So like she can heal anything if she has sex?"

"Not just sex. She feeds off peoples Chi and thats how she heals. And so far yea any injury she has been able to heal by getting a good orgasm."

"D-do they show that?"

Elsa looked full on at Ariel and noticed that the redhead's face was a shade closer to her hair color. " What? You want to watch?" She gave a sly grin and leaned closer to Ariel. "They do show it."

Ariel's face turned another shade darker as she finished her french fry. " Yes, no, i mean do they really show it. " Elsa's face being closer made Ariel remember that night a week ago. The first bit where Elsa had saved her life by doing CPR to the last bit where the two had made out. When Elsa had given her a choice to start that kiss instead of just taking it.

Elsa laughed and pulled away from Ariel slightly. " No. No they don't. They show some of the intimate acts for the beginning and the end of the sex scenes but you never actually see them doing it."

"Oh." Ariel leaned forward from the couch and grabbed her slightly melted sundae and popped the top off of it.

" You sound like you are kind of disappointed."

"Do not."

"You totally do." Elsa giggled at Ariels defense of her self. "It's okay though. Dyson is fine but i like it when she is with the other main human Lauren. She is a big science nerd who had ties to the Light Fae. Her and Bo get along very well."

"Oh."

"Yea and the cool thing is even if they won't show the scenes of Dyson and Bo they do show most of the scenes of Bo and the Doc." Elsa's face followed Ariel's in the change of color as she said it.

Ariel finished the bite of sundae she had been working on. " Thats kind of kinky."

Elsa nodded her head in agreement and watched the show silently for a bit. Ariel finishes the sundae and puts the empty plastic cup in the McDonalds bag. " I like the show."

"Yeah?"

"Yea i do. The main character is showing strength by setting out and not choosing a side while getting along best with a human. It's a kind of poeticism."

Elsa looked at Ariel who was focused on the TV. The redhead had a thoughtful look on her face as she watched the ass kicking succubus take down the bad guy of the episode. Ariel was intent on the TV and didn't notice Elsa had moved closer to her. " Thats really pretty of you to say Ariel."

Ariel unfocused from the TV's display of Bo, and the now saved Doc,and turned to Elsa. "It's just something i noticed is all." Arie noticed Elsa now. Her new proximity started a feeling that Ariel wanted to keep. " How have you been Elsa? I mean over the last week. I went to the gym a few times and didn't see you there." Ariel lied about the fact it hadn't been just a few times but rather every night excluding last night.

" I've been busy." Elsa sighed and settled into the couch getting just a bit closer to the redhead. " My other main manager has been sick all week so i haven't been able to make it to the gym. Anna, my sister, has been bugging me about it too. I've got the next two days off though. Today because i worked the midnight release and then thursday is my normal day off."

Ariel nodded. She moved her feet out from under her and took off her flats. "Well thats good. I mean then i guess we can hang out more if you want." Ariel shifted her position so that it was she who was getting closer to Elsa. It was subtle but it was like the slow gravitation of magnets to each other.

"If you want to hang out with me then i'm game for it. I usually only hang out with my sister. I'm kind of a nerd." Ariel nodded her head.

"Definitely. I mean i have rehearsal in the evening but we can go out in the morning."

"You mean when we wake up? Unless you want to go back home tonight." Ariel shook her head and took Elsa's hand from where it sat next to her knee on the edge of the couch.

" When we wake up is fine. I mean no point in me going home now that its almost three-thirty in the morning." Elsa hesitantly closed her hand around Ariel's slightly smaller one. She pulled lightly on Ariel and leaned in for a kiss. She went slow enough that Ariel had to finish it if she wanted it, and that's what Ariel did. She leaned forward and their lips touched.

It was soft at first, but it grew as the seconds passed. The two of them moved closer together as their lips stayed locked. It was Elsa who first flicked her tongue out to lick Ariel's bottom lip. Ariel pulled back for a half second before returning to Elsa. She entwined her fingers through Elsa's as she started the kiss again. Ariel slowly slid herself from the end of the couch onto Elsa's lap. She kept her one hand entwined with the blonde's and wrapped her other arm around Elsa's waist. The two sat on that middle cushion for a good while forgetting what time it was and not caring that the Netflix had timed out.

It was Elsa who finally pulled away. " We should probably get some sleep if we are going to go out tomorrow." Her face was flush and her lips full.

"Y-yea." Ariel started to slid of the blonde's lap but was stopped. Elsa pulled her close one more time and kissed Ariel softly.

" You mind sleeping in my bed? I'll sleep on the couch." Ariel looked shocked.

"Why would you sleep on the couch?" Elsa untangled her fingers from Ariel's.

"While i know that we both very, very much enjoyed that makeout session i just didn't want to make it awkward by asking to sleep in the same bed." Ariel's shocked look disappeared and it was replaced by one of affection.

"Elsa. If i was comfortable enough to make out with you in the first place i think i can handle sleeping in the same bed as you. Unless you meant for me to 'sleep' with-"

"No no! I wouldn't ask that of you Ariel. I mean i like you a lot, but we barely know each other, and it's been a while too." Elsa turned a deep crimson as she finished her sentence. Ariel smiled and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Then it's fine. We can sleep in the same bed and then get up and go out tomorrow. Though i'm going to have to borrow some clothes. I wasn't planning on spending the night."

"I'm sure we can find something that fits Ariel. Now come on off to bed with us. We need to be functional before noon." Ariel slid off Elsa's lap and pulled Elsa to her feet from her sitting position. Elsa grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. The two of them walked into Elsa's bedroom. Elsa held up the covers on her bed and Ariel climbed in under them. Elsa slid in next to her. She reached over and touched her lamp, turning it off. She turned back to find Ariel facing toward her watching.

" I really enjoyed tonight Elsa."

"I did too."

"One last thing Elsa."

"Hmm?"

Ariel leaned forward and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. "Good night"

* * *

The beeping woke her up. Her phone was going crazy. She tried to roll over to get it but couldn't. Elsa opened her eyes and looked at what was stopping her. All she saw was a mass of red hair and skin. Ariel was half wrapped around, half laying on top of Elsa. The redhead's legs were entwined with Elsa's while her hair ran rampant across Elsa's chest. Elsa also noticed a distinctive lack of clothing on the sleeping Ariel, none of which was due to her, she hoped. " Ariel" Elsa cooed into the sleeping girls ear. " I have to get my phone." Ariel shifted and rolled over to lay on her back still asleep for the most part.

"Wow." Ariel laying on her back topless was breath taking to Elsa. Ariel's pale skin was smooth without blemish and showed some of the deeper blue veins that ran beneath the skin. The blonde's eyes followed the pale expanse of stomach upwards to realise that Ariel wasn't wearing a bra. Elsa blushed but didn't look away. The redhead's chest was ample enough but not too much. The pink around her nipples felt like a tease to Elsa. Before she could do something embarrassing Elsa pulled up the covers over Ariel and then turned back to her phone. Elsa grabbed it and hit the lock button. The messages were from Anna.

_Hey how did last night go? No troubling customers i hope._

_Hey do you want to hang out with me and Kristoff today? We can go see that movie i owe you._

_Ooops i guess you're not awake yet. You probably worked then went home and played video games till the sun came up. _

_Just text me when you are awake._

Anna's mention of time made Elsa look at the small clock in the top right corner of the phone. It was almost eleven in the morning. " Well i guess i slept enough." Elsa locked the phone and put it back on her bedside table. She turned her head as she heard Ariel stir.

"What's for breakfast?" The blonde stared at Ariel who had sat up. The blankets had fallen from her chest leaving her exposed to the morning light once more. Elsa stood up trying very hard to not stare at Ariel. She walked from the room and after moment came back with two boxes in her hands. She held them up for Ariel to see while not looking herself. " I've got chocolate chip Eggo waffles or hot fudge Pop-tarts."

"Mmm waffles sound-" Ariel scratched her chest and in the middle of the action realized she was topless. " Oh!" She pulled the blanket up to cover herself and pretty much matched her face with her hair color. " I'm so sorry. I got hot and i was half asleep and-" Elsa couldn't help it any more she started laughing.

"I-its ok Ariel. B-believe me i don't mind" She said in between breaths. " Go ahead and take a shower. I will run to the store and get some microwave bacon to go with the waffles."

"O-ok." Elsa went and put the food items back in the kitchen and returned. She pulled off her night gown. It was Ariel's turn to stare this time. She watched Elsa dig through her drawers for clothes. Ariel admired the blonde's body silently. She liked the way that Elsa's hips swayed as she was looking for something. She wanted to touch the pale back that was towards her and run her hands up and down it. She snapped out of it as Elsa pulled on a set of basketball shorts that completely lost the grace of the blonde's hips as she put them on. Elsa walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt. It had a graphic of a pokemon on it though which one Ariel couldn't name, but she still knew it was a pokemon.

"I'll be back. Go ahead and take that shower. Feel free to grab anything you want to wear. Im sure you can find one of my shirts that you like and that fits. I'll be back." Elsa walked from the room. Ariel heard the jingle of keys and then the apartment door open and close.

The redhead sat there for another minute before she felt like moving. She slid off her side of the bed and leaned down, her discarded bra and shirt were piled there. Ariel picked up her bra and went to the bathroom that she had seen Elsa come out of last night. She put her top on the counter and went to the shower to turn it on. After she set the temperature to something she liked she pulled off her pj bottoms and underwear. Ariel pulled the shower curtain back and stepped inside. Pulling up on the tab that forced the water through the shower head she took a step back as a first rush of cold water hit her. Ariel waited a moment before going back under the stream.

The warm water flowed across her skin and down her body. She put her head under the water and just stood there.

_Am I really here? I mean I went out with Eric last night to get his video game and I ended up staying the night with Elsa. Who does that? I barely know her. I mean the kissing session was hot last night, really hot, and there is no way i regret that, but i stayed over. In her bed with her no less. She did offer to sleep on the couch though. And she didn't try to force anything either. The entire time she made sure i was the one to finish the distance to our kisses. _

Ariel's face crept with flush from the memories of the night before and the heating steam.

_Oh and she is a good kisser. Well i think she is. I don't really have anything to compare it to. I never really tried to date during high school, mostly because Daddy would have scared them off if i brought a guy home. But also because i never really looked at guys for that. Sure i saw Snow and Tiana with their boyfriends all the time, and they never stopped talking about sex, making it out to be the best thing in the world. I just never had the time right? I was always doing something for theatre or my AP classes._

Ariel moved from under the water and took a look at the soaps that Elsa had. There was a few name brands and then one that Ariel didn't recognize. She picked it up and popped the top. The smell that came out was sweet like an ocean breeze. The title only read Corona and it had the ingredients list on the back. Otherwise the bottle was bare. The practically full bottle seemed like a good choice so Ariel squirted some into her hand and lathered it onto her body. She let it set while she rubbed the shampoo into her hair too. Ariel stepped back under the stream of water and ran her fingers through her hair as the water washed away the shampoo.

_I honestly don't know. I like Elsa a lot. The kissing is great too. I wonder what Daddy would say if he knew i liked girls. Is it girls plural? or just Elsa? I just don't know about that yet. What i do know is that i definitely enjoy my time with Elsa. Either way i want to see where this goes. I like Elsa and thats enough for me right now, if my feelings change in the future i can tell her. What ever it is that we have, I'm going to be truthful about it and not lie to her._

Ariel turned off the water and reached blindly through the curtain to where a towel hung on the rack. She pulled it into the shower with her and started drying her body. When she was dry enough she stepped out of the shower and hit the fan so that it would take away any steam from the foggy mirrors. She wrapped the towel around herself and stood in front of the mirror.

_Ok. Now to get ready._

She plugged in Elsa's blow dryer that was on the counter and set it to low. Ariel grabbed a clean comb from next to the dryer's position on the counter. As she brushed she dried her hair and straightened it the best her wavy hair could straighten without the proper tool. Ariel looked at her mane and after fiddling with her bangs she pulled on her bra and underwear. She poked her head out the door of the bathroom, and seeing that Elsa wasn't there yet, walked to the closet. Ariel thumbed through Elsa's cloths in interest. There were t-shirts with more pokemon on them, there were games that Ariel knew about, and then some that completely evaded her knowledge. Ariel stopped when she came to a cerulean blue shirt. The graphic on it was a picture of the TARDIS from Dr. Who.

"Ha something i know." Ariel pulled out the T-shirt and pulled it over her head. It fit almost perfectly. Elsa was a bit taller than her so the shirt hung down to mid thigh making it seem almost like a short dress. Ariel walked back to the bathroom and grabbed her pajamas. She didn't put them on however, she just walked to the kitchen. Ariel threw her jeans onto the couch on her way there. Ariel opened up the freezer door and grabbed out the box of waffles.

"Hey there sexy." Elsa's arms wrapped around Ariel's waist as the redhead jumped and rammed her head into Elsa's chin. "Ow!"

Ariel turned around eyes wide. " Oh my god Elsa i'm so sorry! I didn't hear the door open when you came in and then you wrapped your arms around me and scared me and i-"

Elsa was holding her chin while trying not to laugh. "Ariel it's ok. I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Elsa closed the open freezer door and took the box of waffles from Ariel and put it on the counter.

"You called me sexy."

"Hmm." Elsa popped two of the waffles into the toaster and pressed on the lever.

"You called me sexy. Did you mean it?" Elsa turned around and looked at Ariel. She raised an eyebrow and looked the redhead up and down. Elsa liked that Ariel was wearing one of her shirts, she loved that it was a Dr. Who shirt even more.

"Yea Red. You look sexy in just a t-shirt." Ariel rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname and walked right up to Elsa. The blonde had to look down to see Ariel as she got close. "What there an issue?"

"Nope." Ariel grabbed the collar of Elsa's shirt and pulled her down and kissed her. She opened her mouth to Elsa and the blonde took the offering. Elsa slipped her tongue along side Ariel's and the two kissed deeper. They pulled apart as the waffles popped up from the toaster. Ariel snuck her arm around Elsa and grabbed the first two chocolate chip waffles. "This is for calling me Red." Ariel took a big chomp out of the waffles and chewed very seriously as Elsa stared at her mouth wide.

Ariel swallowed the bite and continued the impromptu staring contest. Finally Elsa shook her head and laughed. "I don't believe you just did that. You took the first two chocolate chip waffles and didn't even put syrup on them." It was Ariel's turn to laugh.

"You don't care that i took the waffles. You care that i didn't put syrup on them. Oh my god Elsa."


End file.
